¿Cómo pudiste?
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Porque una cosa es lo que uno diga, y otra muy distinta lo que uno piense. Sirius X Remus. HP Flashfic.


**Disclaimer: Los merodeadores son de JK, que para una idea chupi que tuvo y que llevó bien, no vamos a quitársela xD**

**N/A. Oh, malditos retos y maldita mi poca fuerza de voluntad XD ¡siempre caigo en la tentación! Esta vez de nuevo en la de la comunidad LJ hpflashfices, pero omg he sufrido tanto. Más que nada por los retos que me han tocado, terribles xD Podía elegir entre Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna y Remus/Sirius... fáciles, diréis, JA. ¿Vosotros os habéis parado a ver mi profile? XDDD canon maaaaaalo (menos Bella/Sirius, canon 100 y todo el mundo sabe que se aman) y buenos peoooor. La culpable de mi sufrimiento es tibiaoscuridad XD Al final escogí Rem/Sir, porque es la que llevo con más facilidad. No es que me haya costado demasiado, la verdad, tuve la idea rápido, me gustó escribirlo incluso x) omg soy una quejica. Las otras me gustan (bueno, Neville/Luna no demasiado) pero es que 0 ideas para todas ellas. No me importa verlas, y Ginny es sexy, pero escribirlas... es de mis primeras épocas xD sería retroceder en el tiempo y no. Así que eso. Sirius/Remus angsty para serviros :) ¡espero que os guste!**

**Graxias a Nott y AnnaTB por betear hearts**

**¿CÓMO PUDISTE?**

Todo a su alrededor estaba devastado. Era un espectáculo dantesco el ver los cadáveres tirados por las aceras, desmembrados, completamente calcinados. Densas humaredas salían de los edificios que se habían derrumbado. Había ruinas por todas partes.

Empezó a escuchar los chillidos. Estridentes, como si le estuvieran gritando al oído. Histéricos. Los sollozos, que oía antes de forma aislada, ahora venían de todos sitios. Casi le parecía ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de los transeúntes.

Casi, porque lo cierto es que él era incapaz de fijarse en nada más que en un punto, apenas a un par de metros. En la calzada, tirado, había un dedo.

Sirius Black dejó caer la varita. Le temblaba la mano descontroladamente.

Esa condenada rata. Los había engañado a todos.

_Dios mío._

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando Bartemius Crouch vio entrar a aquel joven, pensó que nunca en toda su vida había visto a alguien con menos ganas de seguir viviendo. Tenía ese andar cansado y esa mirada exhausta propia del que ya no tiene nada por lo que luchar.

Le ofreció asiento, pensando que se derrumbaría allí mismo. Estaba tremendamente pálido, y unas profundas ojeras bordeaban sus ojos, de un castaño apagado.

-¿Es usted el licántropo Remus John Lupin?

Le vio abrir la boca, pero al final la cerró y terminó por asentir. Posiblemente no tenía siquiera fuerzas para hablar. Crouch lo observó con firmeza. Parecía ausente, la mirada fija en un montón de papeles que había encima de la mesa.

-Supongo que estará al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos. -Al ver que Lupin no contestaba, continuó-. Sirius Black ha sido capturado esta mañana. Le conseguimos acorralar en un callejón muggle, pero desafortunadamente no conseguimos evitar el ataque. -Se detuvo, quizá pensando cómo decir lo siguiente-. Estaba riéndose cuando le encontramos. No presentó batalla.

Le parecía seguir viéndole ahí, en medio de la calle destrozada. Era cierto que no se había defendido. Por la sencillez de la captura, nadie hubiera dicho que se encontraban ante la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Pero al pensarlo, viéndole rodeado de cadáveres, incapaz de dejar de reírse... Estaba rematadamente loco.

-Tengo entendido que Peter Pettigrew fue compañero suyo en Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Un amigo -consiguió decir Remus, con la boca seca-. Era un amigo.

Crouch se sentó muy tieso al otro lado de la mesa. Hizo un amago de llevarse la mano para tocarse el bigote milimétricamente recortado que llevaba, pero cortó el movimiento a medio camino, y apoyó el brazo en la madera.

-Le he llamado para preguntarle si testificará contra Sirius Black.

Remus levantó por primera vez la mirada. Había dejado de retorcerse las manos sobre el regazo, y ahora, muy quieto, se limitó a mirar. Le vio fruncir las cejas, y unas arrugas le aparecieron en la frente y en el ceño. A Crouch le pareció ver la sombra del lobo.

-Sí -gruñó.

**OoOoOoO**

_Le escuchó venir desde que torció la esquina. Era inconfundible. Casi podía verlo: quitándose el pelo de la cara, caminando seguro de sí mismo, deprisa, con grandes zancadas. Las botazas negras poniéndolo todo perdido de barro por haber estado jugando al Quidditch. _

_Sirius le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se acercó, pegando la cara a su cuello. Empezó a morderle la oreja entre risas sin siquiera fijarse en si había alguien más en el pasillo, ese maldito loco. _

_-Canuto, nos van a ver..._

_-Que miren -susurró, cogiendo el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes y tirando con suavidad. Usó la lengua para bordearle el cartílago, sacándole un gemido-. ¿O prefieres que pare?_

**OoOoOoO**

Sirius se lamió los labios, en un vano intento de humedecerlos. Estaba demasiado sediento. En cuanto se detuvo una gelidez que calaba los huesos se le metió dentro, y se obligó a continuar. En torno a sus labios había un continuo vaho, fruto de su respiración acelerada y del frío que provocaban los dementores. Dos a ambos lados, otro iba delante. Por los pasos, sospechaba que dos aurores le vigilaban, además del mismísimo Bartemius Crouch. Casi podía sentir sus varitas clavadas en la espalda.

Se internaron por los corredores, largos y grises, interminables. A los lados había minúsculas celdas, la mayoría llenas. No entraron en ningunas de aquellas. Siguieron andando al menos durante diez minutos, hasta que Sirius se volvió, inquisitivo. Los aurores le hicieron girarse de nuevo entre insultos y amenazas. Como si temieran que fuera a hacer magia sin varita.

-La zona de alta seguridad -habló Crouch con sequedad, deteniéndose-. Podemos decir que se lo ha ganado, Black.

Era inhumano. Sirius contempló medio ausente a las figuras oscuras y famélicas que había tiradas por el suelo. Algunas gemían. Otras gritaban. La mayoría estaban tan silenciosas y quietas como cadáveres.

Algo parecido al terror le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se volvería loco allí.

**OoOoOoO**

Se dejó caer en el raído sillón como un peso muerto. Sus dedos juguetearon inconscientemente con un hilillo granate que se había descosido.

No había encendido la luz. Mientras no lo hiciera, el tiempo seguiría detenido. No tendría que seguir viviendo aquella pesadilla.

Sus ojos se fijaron en las tazas que había encima de la mesita de té. Una de las cucharillas había dejado una mancha redonda en la madera. Ya estaba seca. Llevaban ahí tres interminables días. Desde que Sirius había ido a visitarle aquella noche antes de desaparecer diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. Desde que James y Lily...

Se levantó a recogerlas. No podía dejarlas ahí, no podía seguir _viéndolas_ ahí. El azucarero en la mano izquierda, las tazas enganchadas a un par de dedos de la derecha. Luchó por despegar la cucharilla de la mesa. No podía, no tenía fuerza. No quería despegarse.

Maldito Sirius, le había dicho mil veces que las dejase en el plato. Maldito. Maldito, _maldito_...

Un sollozo ronco le desgarró la garganta. Las tazas se le cayeron de las manos, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.

**OoOoOoO**

_-Hey, Lunático. -Entró riendo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él-. ¿A qué no adivinas con lo que me ha salido hoy James?_

_-Sorpréndeme -respondió Remus, no demasiado interesado. Sus ojos volvieron a la línea del libro que había estado leyendo toda la tarde o, al menos, lo intentaron. Sirius se lanzó hacia la cama, cayendo de rodillas, por poco aplastando al licántropo. Su peso hundió levemente el colchón, haciendo perder a Lupin la página._

_-Que quién es mi novia -insistió, con una sonrisa socarrona._

_-¿Tu novia?_

_-¿Eres mi novia tú, Lupin? -se burló Sirius, carcajeándose, tirándose en la cama al lado de su compañero. Remus le fulminó con la mirada. No parecía especialmente contento con el rol femenino que acababan de darle-. No, en serio, ¿a quién puedo inventarme?_

_-¿Inventarte?_

_-Sí, inventarme -dijo. Se giró, poniéndose bocarriba y clavando los ojos en el techo-. ¿Qué te parece que sea rubia? _

_-Pues..._

_-Tienes razón, siempre me han ido más las morenas -rectificó, chasqueando la lengua-. Entonces morena... ¿y los ojos?_

_-Sirius._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué no le contamos la verdad?_

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando abrieron la celda y le empujaron sin contemplaciones para que entrase, Sirius se mostró reticente por primera vez. Dio un par de pasos inconscientes hacia atrás, aun sabiendo que no había forma humana de poder escapar de ahí.

-Soy...

¿Inocente? La voz se le quebró. No lo era. Sus ojos grises recorrieron la celda, parándose en la alargada y estrecha ventana que no dejaba entrar ni luz ni aire. En el fondo sabía que se merecía aquello.

Simple y llanamente, porque si James y Lily estaban muertos, era por su culpa.

**OoOoOoO**

_Cuando James y Peter salieron de la enfermería, no le dirigieron la palabra. Potter iba delante. Al verle ahí parado se detuvo, y lo miró, furioso. A Sirius le dieron ganas de gritarle que, por favor, le pegase. Que hiciera algo aparte de ignorarle y seguir su camino, como si no le hubiera visto. Peter, un poco detrás, parecía algo más inseguro sobre como reaccionar, pero acabó siguiendo a James._

_-Mierda -masculló Sirius, dando una patada a la armadura que tenía al lado. Ésta se tambaleó, sin llegar a caerse-. La he cagado._

_Empujó la puerta de la enfermería con fuerza y entró. Sólo había una cama ocupada, y todo su cabreo desapareció cuando vio a Lupin allí tumbado, con la vista fija en el techo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién había entrado. _

_Quizá ya le había reconocido._

_-¿Lunático? -preguntó Sirius, no muy seguro, avanzando hacia él-. ¿Remus?_

_No respondió. Black se quedó a su lado, pasando el peso de una pierna a otra. No se atrevía a decir nada más. Remus, tal vez al ver que su amigo no tenía intención de moverse de allí, acabó por mascullar:_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_Fue tan cortante que Sirius se olvidó de todo lo que había venido a decir. _

_-Lo siento, Remus._

_Parecía ser verdad lo que decía. Lupin nunca le había escuchado pedir perdón de aquella manera._

_-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Snape? -preguntó. Esa extraña frialdad ponía a Sirius los pelos de punta-. Podría haberlo matado. Podría haber matado a James también._

_-Yo... No lo pensé -consiguió decir, mirándole con fijeza-. Simplemente se me ocurrió, no sé por qué lo dije._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?_

_No parecía haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Sirius. _

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme...?_

**OoOoOoO**

Dos días sin dormir. El dolor de cabeza era constante a esas alturas, un martilleo continuo con el que se había acostumbrado a vivir. No le daba importancia. No se podía comparar a cómo se sentía él.

Había dos agujeros en el suelo, grandes y profundos, perfectamente rectangulares. Había también dos montones de tierra recién sacada al lado. Y dos féretros.

_¿Cómo pudiste, Sirius?_

Remus nunca había visto tanta gente en un funeral. Amigos, compañeros, conocidos y curiosos. Cientos de personas allí reunidas, todos dispuestos a acompañar a los Potter en su último viaje.

_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte. _

Ya lo hizo una vez. Ya lo traicionó. Había terminado perdonando a Sirius, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no se lo había merecido. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había intentado destrozar su mundo, y esta vez lo había conseguido. Pero él no tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra. Jamás lo perdonaría.

El que dirigía el oficio terminó de hablar, e hizo una señal para que empezaran a llenar las tumbas. Todos permanecieron en un solemne silencio, mientras Remus pensaba que ahí, en ese momento, era cuando de verdad terminaba todo. Para ellos y para él.

Una mano de dedos huesudos, reconfortante, se posó en su hombro. Al volverse, vio a Albus Dumbledore. No pudo evitar mirarlo implorante. Si alguien podía hacer algo, era él. Albus siempre había sido capaz de arreglarlo todo.

Pero cuando le devolvió esa mirada de un azul cristalino, se dio cuenta de que tan solo era un anciano más que lloraba.

**OoOoOoO**

-Vas a pudrirte aquí -dijo Bartemius Crouch-. Has sido condenado a cadena perpetua en la zona de alta seguridad de Azkaban.

-No recuerdo haber ido a ningún juicio -preguntó Sirius secamente, a través de los barrotes.

-No habrá juicio. Remus Lupin y el mismo Albus Dumbledore han testificado que tú eras el Guardían Secreto de los Potter.

Sirius se quedó callado. Así que los dos... Remus también.

-No necesitamos más pruebas.

Remus. ¿En serio había podido creerse que había podido matar a James? ¿A su mejor amigo? Él lo conocía, tenía que haber sospechado que algo raro pasaba, tenía que haber sabido que él sería incapaz de hacer algo a los Potter. Hubiera dado la vida por ellos.

Habría pagado por tenerlo delante en ese momento. Gritarle que le daba exactamente igual que lo hubiera entregado.

No le importaba que hubiera dicho que él había matado a James, sino que lo hubiera pensado.

Y se lo hubiera creído.

**PD. Estaba terminándolo e iba viendo que esto cada vez tenía menos sentido. Sirius sospechó de Remus lo suficiente como para estar casi seguro de que él era el traidor... Remus creyó que Sirius había matado a los Potter. Lo siento por las fans, pero el suyo es un amor imposible xD ¡James/Sirius FTW! **


End file.
